iWant You
by thepuff92
Summary: SEDDIE! & Some Creddie. Continues right after iSaved Your Life! Freddie figures out who's the right one, while Sam figures out what she wants.
1. iTrust Gibby

_**Hellooo! First off I'd just like to say I am OBSESSED with Seddie, I love iCarly, & I hope you like this story! :D If you were upset with iSaved Your Life, join the club! I felt like my heart was ripped out :( If you get confused I'm sorry this is the first story I'm planning on continuing & I'm kind of nervous. If you have ideas for this story let me know! Enjoyyy & tell me your thoughts about Seddie & this story ;)**_

* * *

"_So_ I heard you broke up with Carls." She shouted over the blasting noise of Girly Cow.

She munched on a handful of Doritos, as the crunching noise and squeals from the television mixed together causing a great amount of noise. She didn't dare take her eyes off the television, just in case she hinted **any** signs of emotion.

Freddie glared at her and plopped down on the couch avoiding the bags of chips and cookies sprawled out on the couch. He rested his injured arm on the arm rest and continued to glare at the blonde headed demon.

"Well…are you going to tell me how you know this? We just broke up not even 2 minutes ago."

She smirked and stuck a finger into her mouth sucking off any last bit of cheese. He tried not to stare but couldn't help staring at how her cheeks caved in or how her lips formed almost a heart like shape. Her eyes glanced over at him sparkling in a mischievous way.

"I installed a camera upstairs. And spied on you two love nubs. Pretty clever right Freddifer?"

She tried not to be bitter. She tried not to be spiteful. So she did what she does best. Sarcasm.

He sighed and rolled his dark brown eyes gazing at the ceiling. "Well it wasn't easy. Why's that any of your business anyway Sam?" He could still feel his cheek burning with the kiss Carly left him. He felt upset, heartbroken, confused…nothing felt right anymore. He felt like something was missing.

"Dunno. You **should've** told me anyway. We _**are**_ best friends…right Fredducini?" She continued to stare at his bruised cheek because she knew fi she looked into his eyes she'd probably burst out into tears, or even worse do something completely irrational…like kiss him.

Not that she wanted to kiss him. He was disgusting. In a nerdy, nubbish way. Heck he was a dipthong, a loser. So why was she so upset?

He barely shrugged due to the cast that was still slung over his arm and shoulder. He felt his heart tighten and he held back tears. Why was he about to cry? Because everything never went right for him?

He could've sworn he heard some sincerity in her voice so he cleared his throat and stared into her eyes. "Yeah…I don't really know what to call us." She chuckled and shook her head, her blonde curls swishing in the air.

He inhaled a scent of citrus and…bacon? Well that made sense considering it was Sam. Queen of Ham. President of the Meat Lovers Club…okay why did he care what she was anyway? He already knew. She was evil. Cruel. Manipulative. Bossy…

All his thoughts went fuzzy when she smirked and popped a chip into his mouth unexpectedly. Her fingertips brushing against and lingering on his bottom lip.

The softness of his lips sent about 700 watts of electricity into her whole body. She licked her lips a little as he stared at her in complete shock. He looked down at her lips and quickly looked away finding himself unable to breathe.

She leaned back and rested her head against the arm rest closer to her. "Whatever. I hope you had fun while it **lasted**." And before he could answer she sat up as quick as possible and jogged into the elevator.

At that moment Carly came walking down the stairs. Freddie looked at her and found himself questioning his life. Why did fate have to play tricks on him so much? He couldn't believe he was holding her and kissing her just moments ago.

And now he felt like it never happened. Him and Carly. It didn't even sound right in his mind anymore.

--

Her heart pounded against her chest and the pounding of it began to move her body into what looked like a shudder. She felt drugged. Her mind was running and her head was spinning.

She felt like she was on a carousel gone wild. Her eyes began to tear and she looked up furiously. She hated to cry. It showed her weaknesses. And it also showed her humanity. She liked to believe she was invincible and emotionless.

But this nub was proving that completely wrong. The doors opened and she came face to face with none other than Gibby.

"Sam?" As always he was shirtless with black dress pants and mismatching socks. "Do…I wanna know?" She mumbled pointing to his sparkling socks.

"Oh yeah…well Spencer's doing this sculpture of me, made out of gum! He dressed me in these awesome socks to add some pizzazz!"

She nodded slowly and looked out into the iCarly rehearsal room. She saw the laptop that Freddie and Carly were just making out next to and she began to cringe.

She could feel Gibby staring at her intently. His already huge eyes widening even more frightening her a little. "Stop staring Gibby."

"Something's wrong aint it? You're not as vicious as usual. It' s because of-"

She glared at him and he looked up towards the ceiling avoiding her glare. "Say it and I will make you wear a shirt." He clutched his tubby stomach and cringed in pain as if someone threatened to murder his dog.

"Fine. But you know I'm right." "Do you want me to break your fingers…again?"

She knew her threats were useless. Especially since this chubby nerd was already onto her. He could see right through her. Maybe she could trust him. He always seemed like he could keep a secret. Even though he could barely keep his shirt on.

"N-No S-Sam! I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Gibby cried out and began to form the fetal position.

"Fine. Take me to the Groovy Smoothie and I'll tell you everything." She began to sigh a little feeling her heart begin to speed up again.

"O-Okay madam! Off to the Groovy Smoothie!"

--

He walked back into his house saying goodbye to Carly. That had to be the most awkward conversation ever. She pretty much just questioned his love for her…and then began to talk about how their kiss felt.

Now that he thought about it he didn't really know how it felt. He felt like it was a dream come true. But then he began to feel like it was too normal. Too simple.

He began to think about how a kiss should feel. Even though him and Carly did make out more than once it felt unnatural. Like it was forced… not only on her part either.

He only had one other kiss. Well two other kisses. He still believes that wasn't Melanie. Either way it felt different compared to his and Carly's kiss.

It felt more…perfect.

Did he really just think that? He sat on his bed and rested his head in his uninjured hand. "**Shit**."

* * *

_**So how was it? AHHHHH I hope it was gooddd! :( Let me know if you have any ideas & I'll deff incorporate them into the next chapter! :D Review please? Btw if you just wanna complain about how horribly devastating that episode was you can do that too haha :)**_


	2. iKissYouAgain?

**_Sooo I just wana say thank you SOOO much for all those reviews! I seriously thought that chapter was horrible but you all made me so happy :D...that I decided I'd upload a new chappy for you today! I have so many ideas floating around in my head, and basically everything I'm writing is probably coming out all jumbled together so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter! && I really hope it's not confusing, or boring :))) Join my group on facebook too (if you have one!) "Freddy and Carly...um, no! Freddy & Sam Forever!" :D_**

* * *

--

As she sat there watching Gibby stare at Valerie she began to wonder why love treated her so bad. She never was in love. But it seemed like everytime she'd almost be able to know what love felt like everything would get ruined.

Maybe it was Carly. Cause **everything** seemed to revolve around her. She couldn't blame people for loving Carly. She was perfect.

Jonah tried cheating on her with Carly, not even a mile away from her. Did he not realize she has numerous connections to assassins? Especially considering half of them were in her family.

There was Shane, but that didn't even develop into a crush. She already knew who he'd choose. **Carly Shay**. Everybody loved Carly. She was beautiful with pin straight dark brown hair, pale skin, a perfectly thin body. It sometimes made her sick to her stomach walking next to her.

And there was Pete…he was perfect in every way. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she was dressed in or smelled like. He loved how violent she was, and he even taught her how to skateboard! But when he moved back to California she knew she'd never see him again.

She knew all the guys gazed at Carly like she was the next Adriana Lima, and the only time a guy would look at her was because they feared crossing her path. Or…because they wanted to plan a new prank with her.

She feared she'd end up like her mother. Alone and insane. Her mother fell in love with the wrong guys, instigated fights with everyone, and did the strangest things. She sometimes wondered if her mother was a recovering drug addict or something along the lines of that.

She didn't care enough to find out. "Sam!" Gibby's voice shook her out of her train of thoughts and she glared at Gibby.

"What!" She shouted a little too loud. T-Bo shushed her and went back to advertising ribs on a stick. "You haven't touched your smoothie once. Or your pickle! Do you even like pickles?"

Sam grinned and tossed the pickle at Gibby smiling delightfully when it bounced off his shiny forehead. He sat there with a blank defeated expression on his face.

"I do now. Anyways do you wanna know the story or not dipwad?" Gibby shuddered and slicked his hair back into perfect spikes. "Go ahead."

"So basically Frednerd and Carls started going out after he saved her life from that delicious taco truck. I didn't realize his fairytale dreams would come true, so I got upset. And-" She cut herself off realizing Gibby was facing her with his elbows leaning on the table holding his head in his hands.

He had an expression of doubt and realization all at once. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"No you're not. You're jealous." He paused waiting to get a bloody nose from Sam's steel strong fist. When he didn't feel any damages he continued on clutching his pants for safety.

"- I know you're gonna beat me up yeah yeah I'm used to it, but I've always known. You're in love with Freddie. You always have been. Oh and I feel like there's something else you're not telling me." If she wasn't so shocked she would've thrown the circular table out the window and poured her Blueberry Blitz smoothie all over Gibby's gelled hair.

Before she could answer she saw Gibby's eyes widen and he immediately grabbed her hand. She looked at his hand in disgust and almost broke his fingers before she heard _**his**_ voice.

"Sam…Gibby…? What are y-you doing here?" She turned to Freddie and saw a look of hurt all over his face.

"Uh-nice to see you Fredweird." Oh...shit. This was far from good.

Gibby nodded in fake joy. "Oh hi…Freddie. I'm just here with Sam…on a date."

--

His mom must've slipped something into his apple sauce. That was all he could think of to explain this…situation? Was this a joke?

Sam..and Gibby? Since when? He felt his heart tighten again. If he had to go through this much emotional stress he might as well just go into cardiac arrest.

He saw a wave of emotion pass over Sam's features and she smirked a little her grip on Gibby's hand tightening.

"Yeah we're on a date…what's it to you Fredwardo?" He really should've been asking himself that. What was it to him? A disaster. That's the only thing he could describe this situation.

He was pissed. Confused, something he should permanently declare as his mood. And…jealous? Why was he jealous? She should be able to date this shirtless nerd and it shouldn't bother him.

"Nothing…it's just odd. Um…don't you two hate each other?"

Gibby smirked and pointed at Sam and then Freddie. "No…that's your relationship."

Sam grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's a total nub what do you expect?"

"I don't hate you Sam." If he wasn't showing emotion before he sure was now. However he said it must've made Sam notice because she was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See you later Gibby…Sam."

--

Gibby nodded and Sam stared at his body swinging on the crutches out of the door, onto the sidewalk. "Well that was…interesting."

"Why would you pretend we were going out? Really Gibby? That was the nubbiest thing you could've done! Ugh why would **I** ever date **you**?" She fake gagged and slammed her head on the table repeatedly.

"What? It's all I could think of." She looked at Gibby's innocent expression and sighed getting up and running out of the Groovy Smoothie.

She heard Gibby call her name but she didn't care. She had to clear her mind. She looked towards the park across the street and saw Freddie hanging pathetically from a swing.

She jogged across the street her striped v-neck thermal rising up and her Bermuda plaid shorts falling down a little. Her curls were flying everywhere but she didn't care. Whatever was taking over wasn't going to let her give up.

"Freddie!" He looked up slowly and smiled a little.

She sat next to him on the other swing and rocked back and forth. "How are you?"

"You called me Freddie." She felt her heart slam against her chest. And she began to smile a little. "Whatever nerd. Don't get used to it."

He laughed a little and looked over at her his chocolate brown eyes piercing through her own blue eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's alright…I'm sorry I ruined your relationship. Why do you listen to my advice anyway?"

--

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. He didn't really know why he listened to her now that he thought of it. Maybe because it was true…or maybe it was because for the first time she seemed like she really did care about his feelings.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I probably shouldn't have but where would that have left me?" She chuckled a little and began to kick up dirt.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Lie. And usually she was good at lying, why did he have this affect on her?

"No you're not Sam." True. And she hated him even more for knowing her so well.

--

She wasn't sorry. She was overjoyed. Not that there was hope for him and her to be together now, but she couldn't stand to see Freddie holding Carly and kissing her more than necessary.

She knew he'd be onto her if she changed the subject but she couldn't lie anymore to him. "How was your first kiss?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her surprised. "W-wha-"

"With Carly, you nub. Not between us." She rolled her eyes and stood up dusting off her shorts.

"Oh. I don't know. It was…nice." Now he was lying. And he must've realized she noticed because his eyes moved quickly off her gaze.

She laughed sarcastically and shook her head. He stood up and limped over to her.

"What's so funny?" **Nothing**. Nothing was funny. She just couldn't help but remember how awkward it was after THEIR own first kiss.

He used the same words to describe their kiss. She shrugged and leaned in a little placing her palm on his uninjured shoulder.

"Was it like this…?" She whispered a little before brushing her lips against his.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was kissing him. And it's not even like he initiated it…ughhh damn those stupid teenage girl hormones. Damn this nub. She couldn't help it. She was completely in love with him.

And now he knew.

She could feel his uninjured hand on her hip and he was kissing back. It seemed like everything around her had stopped, and she felt as if her heart was going to explode into a million pieces of glitter...or bacon. Considering she is Sam.

She pulled away suddenly and leaned her forehead against his forehead. All she could manage to muster up was..."See ya later Frednerd."

Before he could answer or try to stop her she jogged back into the Groovy Smoothie.

What the hell just happened? He must've repeated that a million times before slowly sitting back down on the swing. But before he could finalize what just happened he realized one thing. Sam Puckett had just kissed him…again. And he…_**liked**_ it.

* * *

****

**_I really hope you liked this chapter! I kind of think it sucked once again, but seriously I hope it wasn't too all over the place! SHOUTOUT to: shortibabe & that lovely speech of Seddie, you couldn't have been more correct! && shoutout to everyoneee who said this story is so far good. also shoutout to tdifan1997 && Lillyfan123 I hope you didn't mind I took your ideas & put them into the story! :D They were pretty amazing! Reviewwww & I'll try to update soon!!_**


End file.
